What Did I Expect?
by scarlet03
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Eriol and Tomoyo met because of Eriol’s daughter. Since they were both friends, they told each other their problems. They didn’t know that the solution is just in each other and Eriol’s daughter. ET
1. Mommy?

**What Did I Expect?**

**Author  
**scarlet03

**Author's Notes  
**Hey guys! This is me, scarlet03. This is my 1st fic on the CCS section and 4th on This is of course, for my favorite couple, Eriol and Tomoyo. Who could blame them? They have a good chemistry. They even look cute together; right? But who cares? It's my own opinion anyways.

I hope I already improved for my 2 years of experience (and since I've been in the literature group for 2 years also). So anyway, let's just continue on with the story okay?

Started: 6:25 pm

**Summary  
**Eriol and Tomoyo met because of Eriol's daughter. Since they were both friends, they told each other their problems. They didn't know that the solution is just in each other (and Eriol's daughter).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One  
**Mommy?

Tomoyo was walking around the park having a time to relax and forget about the problems. She sighed as she continued to walk around the park and just listen to the children's laughter.

Suddenly, she felt someone tugging at her shirt. She looked down as she saw a 4-year-old girl that is oddly looking like her.

Tomoyo smiled and tried to talk to the girl.

"Hey there, what's the matter? Are you lost?" Tomoyo asked.

The little girl shook her head.

"You know, why don't we sit down?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Okay." the little girl replied.

The both of them sat down on the nearest bench.

"So, what's your name?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoe," the little girl murmured.

"Oh. Okay Tomoe, why did you come to me?" Tomoyo asked.

Tomoe looked at Tomoyo and asked, "Are you my mommy?"

Tomoyo widened her eyes. "Wha-what?"

"Are you my mommy?" Tomoe repeated.

"No. Maybe your mommy is just around."

"No she isn't."

"How about your dad?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's just around. But when I didn't find him anymore, I came to look around and I saw you. Can you tell me your name please?" Tomoe asked.

Tomoyo giggled slightly. "Silly me, I'm talking to you without even saying my name. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo said. "How about you? What's your last name?"

"I'm Tomoe Hi-ra-ggii-zaawa..." Tomoe said having a hard time pronouncing her last name.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoe Hiiragizawa," a masculine voice answered.

Tomoyo looked back and saw a man with dark blue hair and azure eyes.

"Eriol..." Tomoyo murmured.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes  
**Sigh. That ends chapter one. I know, I know, it's short but the following chapters are going to be even longer! I hope you review and I promise you that I will make it fluffier!

scarlet03

Finished: 6:33 pm (Yay! I only managed to write it in 8 minutes!)


	2. Wanted: Mother for Tomoe

**What Did I Expect?**

**Author  
**scarlet03

**Author's Notes  
**Hey guys! This is me, scarlet03. This is my 1st fic on the CCS section and 4th on This is of course, for my favorite couple, Eriol and Tomoyo. Who could blame them? They have a good chemistry. They even look cute together; right? But who cares? It's my own opinion anyways.

I hope I already improved for my 2 years of experience (and since I've been in the literature group for 2 years also). So anyway, let's just continue on with the story okay?

Started: 1:45 pm

**Summary  
**Eriol and Tomoyo met because of Eriol's daughter. Since they were both friends, they told each other their problems. They didn't know that the solution is just in each other (and Eriol's daughter).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two  
**Wanted: Mother for Tomoe

"I'm Tomoe Hi-ra-ggii-zaawa..." Tomoe said having a hard time pronouncing her last name.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoe Hiiragizawa," a masculine voice answered.

Tomoyo looked back and saw a man with dark blue hair and azure eyes.

"Eriol..." Tomoyo murmured.

The man named Eriol smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Tomoe, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where've you been?" Eriol asked.

"I'm just sitting here with a nice lady." Tomoe said referring to Tomoyo which made Tomoyo smile.

"I see. Why don't you go play nearby while I talk to the nice lady?" Eriol suggested.

"Sure." Tomoe replied and went to play in the sandbox.

"I'm just going to be here okay?"

"Okay."

When Tomoe already went to play, Eriol sat beside Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just smiled at him and said, "I think you let your daughter go on purpose, ne?"

"You still are very smart, Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"So I've been told," Tomoyo said.

The both of them watch the sun sets down and Tomoe playing with some children. By the way, if you wanna know, Tomoe looks like Tomoyo as I've said in the previous chapter so I'll just say some definite characteristics about her.

Tomoe is a four-year-old girl. Obviously, her father is Eriol Hiiragizawa and her mother is unknown (you'll know who it is at the other chapters). She really is identical to Tomoyo that one might think they are mother and daughter! But then, Tomoe has this purple/raven curls that is tied in a high ponytail.

"I don't think you let your daughter go on purpose for nothing Hiiragizawa..." Tomoyo said.

"What, back to last name basis?" Eriol wondered and chuckled. "Fine Daidouji, I heard your question about Tomoe's mother awhile ago," he said.

"So?" Tomoyo asked.

"You see, Tomoe's mother crashed from a car accident and we haven't heard anything from her from since." Eriol explained.

"Oh I'm sorry. You must truly love your wife, ne Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said.

"Of course I do. I really pity Tomoe because she was used to it when she was young, her mother was always there for her and me whenever we needed her. She always played with her when she has time. When the accident happened when Tomoe was just 2 years old, she suddenly asked me about her mother. I just told her that she was just outside." Eriol said.

"Oh. That's why she was looking for her mother awhile ago and she said I was her mother. I wish I had a child like her. No, I wish she's my daughter since she's really nice and seems to be very sweet and thoughtful too." Tomoyo said.

"Then would you?" Eriol asked which made Tomoyo's eyes widen.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"I said would you be Tomoe's mother? Don't worry; it's not for me but for her. Poor girl, she needs a mother especially for her age." Eriol said.

Tomoyo agreed. But then, how could Eriol just ask her like that? She really loved to be Tomoe's mother but not Eriol's wife just like that.

"Well?" Eriol asked.

"I...Fine. But what's in it for me?" Tomoyo smirked.

"Hmm...Y 1 000 000?" Eriol requested.

"What! Are you sure? I mean, I don't really want to. Maybe just be her mother for 1 year?" Tomoyo said.

"Are you sure? Anything else?" Eriol said.

"Treat me like Tomoe's mother..." Tomoyo replied.

"...and my wife?" Eriol asked. "C'mon, since that's the only thing that I can do since you don't want Y 1 000 000, I'll give you my love."

Tomoyo just smiled and said, "Whatever you say."

"Deal." Eriol said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes  
**How's that? I told you I'd give you something longer. Okay, I gotta go and finish my sewing project. See ya later!

Finished: 2:00 pm


	3. First Day of being a Mommy

**What Did I Expect?**

**Author  
**scarlet03

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry for the long update 'cause I just finished my exams at school and boy I didn't do well. The only subject that I'm good at is Language. Not that I failed it's just that my scores are low! I've been too careless.

But anyway, at least I updated right? I hope you continue reading and reviewing this fic. Arigatou gozaimas!

Started: 6:00 pm / September 10, 2005 / Saturday

**Summary  
**Eriol and Tomoyo met because of Eriol's daughter. Since they were both friends, they told each other their problems. They didn't know that the solution is just in each other (and Eriol's daughter).

**Chapter Three  
**First Day of being a Mommy

"Treat me like Tomoe's mother..." Tomoyo replied.

"...and my wife?" Eriol asked. "C'mon, since that's the only thing that I can do since you don't want Y 1 000 000, I'll give you my love."

Tomoyo just smiled and said, "Whatever you say."

"Deal." Eriol said.

They both looked at Tomoe and Eriol called her suddenly. Tomoe stood up and went up to them.

"What is it daddy?" Tomoe asked.

"Wanna meet your mommy?" Eriol asked.

"Really? I can!" Tomoe asked with utter glee.

"Of course. She's just beside me right now." Eriol chuckled.

Tomoe gasped when she turned her head to Eriol's right and saw her mommy, I mean Tomoyo.

"I knew it!" Tomoe said. "Mommy, why didn't you tell me you were my true mommy?"

"I...uh...I was just playing with you, that's all." Tomoyo smiled.

"Yay! It's really mommy! Mommy is always playful with me! I love you mommy." Tomoe said as she hugged Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Daddy?" Tomoe asked.

"Hai?" Eriol said.

"Can we go to the mall and watch movies? Or maybe go to the pet store, or have dinner in a restaurant?" Tomoe asked.

"Eh? What for?" Eriol said.

"Nothing. I just wanna be with you and mommy today." Tomoe replied.

Eriol glanced at his watch and said, "It's already 6:30 baby. Why don't we go tomorrow?" Eriol said.

Tomoe shook her head. There are times when she's sweet but if she really wants something significant, she'll really ask her father about it. But most of the time she's an angel.

"Please daddy? I really wanna go! Please, please, please!" Tomoe said as she jumped up and down.

Eriol sighed as he gave Tomoyo a what-now? look. Tomoyo just gave a slight giggle at him.

"Oh come on Eriol. Permit her already. She's showing how she misses me." Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol just smiled and just gave in. "Fine. I guess 2 beat one." he said.

"As always," Tomoyo said.

"Come on Tomoe, let's go!" Tomoyo said as she held Tomoe's hand and look at Eriol. "Well?" she asked while standing up.

"Well what?" Eriol asked.

"Where's your car mister?" Tomoyo asked while Tomoe just giggled.

"Oh. I guess I should lead the way then." Eriol chuckled as he led them to his black BMW.

When they got there, Eriol opened the passenger door for Tomoyo and Tomoyo went in. He also opened the other door for Tomoe. Eriol also got in his seat after buckling Tomoe up.

"You're always a gentleman, Eriol." Tomoyo complemented.

"So I've been told." Eriol smiled as he looked back at his daughter. "Well miss Tomoe Hiiragizawa, where are we going first?" he asked.

"The mall of course!" Tomoe exclaimed.

"As you wish." Eriol said as he started the car and drove off.

"Why don't we turn on the radio? Can I Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure." Eriol replied.

Just as when Tomoyo turned on the radio, Tomoe smiled widely when she heard the song playing.

"Mommy, it's the song you're singing to me every night last time!" Tomoe exclaimed.

Tomoyo looked at her while listening to the song.

_Sabishii toki ni wa  
Nukumori sagashi  
Haruka ni tadoru yo  
Natsukashii kioku wo _

_Haha ga ai shi ko wo  
Kaina ni idaite  
Hidamari no naka de  
Komoriuta wo utau _

"Hai, I remember that you and daddy will go to my room every night and sing it to me so I could sleep well. I also remembered the time when daddy told me ghost stories and mommy put away my scare by singing to me." Tomoe said proudly.

Eriol just smiled while listening to her daughter's blabber. He then looked at Tomoyo who then looked mindless about the song and with a tint of worry as well.

_Yumeji ni asobu  
Osanako no hoho ni  
Yousei ga tsukuru  
Shiawase no ekubo _

_Yume kara samete mo  
Emi wo nokoshite 'ku  
Sonna yasashisa no  
Tane ga kokoro ni aru _

"Tomoyo, what's the matter?" Eriol asked worriedly making Tomoe look at her 'mother' worriedly as well.

"Yeah mommy, what's the matter?" Tomoe asked.

Tomoyo just looked at them and asked, "What?"

Eriol just turned the car.

_Haritsumeta kokoro  
Hodoite agetara  
Yasashisa no tane wo  
Hitotsu maite okou _

_Yagate me wo dashi  
Tsubomi wo hokorobu  
Utsukushii basho wo  
Kokoro ni motsu nara _

"Mommy, are you okay?" Tomoe asked worriedly.

Tomoyo looked at her 'daughter' and just smiled at her. She then reached for her little hand and rubbed it slightly.

"Don't worry baby, I'm okay." Tomoyo said.

_Itsu ka wa dare mo  
__Ga sunda aozora wo  
__Omoikiri takaku  
__Jiyuu ni habatakeru_

_Jiyuu ni habatakeru  
__Sono mune ni hana wo sakasete..._

As the song ended, Eriol managed to change the subject.

"Tomoe, we're already here." Eriol said as he parked the car in the car park.

"Yay!" Tomoe exclaimed as Eriol went out to get Tomoyo and Tomoe out of the car.

Once Eriol unbuckled Tomoe after Tomoyo, Tomoe instantly jumped out of the car and went beside Tomoyo and held her hand.

Eriol made sure that the doors are locked. Once he did, Tomoe also held Eriol's hand as they walk to the elevator. Eriol made sure that the girls will have fun.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes  
**I'm really sorry for the long update 'cause I'm really busy and have tons of schoolwork. But still, I did manage to update and that's what important right? I promise that I'll update soon! If I don't, kill me. Hehe. Oh yeah, the song is entitled _Yasashisa No Tane _by _Iwao Junko_, one of my favorite JPOP artists and is the voice of Tomoyo Daidouji in Japanese.

**Next Chapter**: Having fun

Ended: 6:30 pm / Same day


	4. Having Fun

**What Did I Expect?**

**Author  
**scarlet03

**Author's Notes  
**Gomen nasai! I'm really sorry for not updating soon because I'm really busy and I almost forgot about this story! Don't worry, I'll try to update soon next time! I'm sorry!

As I said in the previous chapter, when I didn't update soon, you can kill me now! You can if you know where I am. Hahahahahahahahah!

**Summary  
**Eriol and Tomoyo met because of Eriol's daughter. Since they were both friends, they told each other their problems. They didn't know that the solution is just in each other (and Eriol's daughter).

**Chapter Four**  
Having Fun

"Well Tomoe, where do you wanna go first?" Tomoyo asked.

"Can we go to the toy store first mommy? I mean, if you don't want to, its okay." Tomoe replied.

Tomoyo giggled. "Sure we can. Right Eriol?" she asked looking at Eriol.

"Of course," Eriol smiled.

Tomoe released her hands from Eriol and Tomoyo and jumped up and down. "Yay! Come on, let's go." she said while running up to the store.

Tomoyo giggled as she and Eriol ran up to catch up with their daughter.

Once Tomoe went in, she bumped into a tall guy. She looked up and apologized, "Ah...gomen..." Eriol and Tomoyo finally caught up with her and saw that she bumped into a guy. Eriol looked at the guy and said, "Xiao Lang! Nice to meet you."

The guy named Xiao Lang turned his head and saw Eriol standing there.

"Eriol! Good to see you as well!" Syaoran said.

Tomoyo helped Tomoe get up and dust off her dress. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked motherly and Tomoe nodded gleefully. She then held Tomoyo's hand before going to Eriol. Before Eriol could've noticed them, an auburn-haired girl noticed them first.

"Tomoyo! Tomoe! Nice seeing you here." the woman said.

Tomoyo and Tomoe looked in the direction where they heard the voice call them. Tomoyo smiled when she saw her best friend approaching her. "Sakura!" she called.

Sakura went to them and said to Tomoe, "My Tomoe, you've grown much from the last time I saw you." she commented. "So Tomoyo, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Tomoe wanted to go here so we permitted her to." Tomoyo replied.

"'We'?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, that's right. Eriol's here as well."

"Oh."

Suddenly, 2 kids went up and clung to Sakura's arms.

"Mommy! Check out what I found!" the boy said.

"No mommy! Look what I found!" the girl said.

"Now, now you two. Xeng, why don't you take your father with you? Yinna will go with me." Sakura ordered.

The kids named Li Xeng and Li Yinna were twins you see. They're the same age as Tomoe. Actually, they're classmates. Xeng really looked like his father when he was young. Yinna also looked like her mom but has hazel eyes and her elbow-length hair was auburn but with chestnut brown streaks. If you look closely, Xeng looked murderous when he glares at you while Yinna really looks cheerful in each side of her.

Xeng went to his father. Yinna noticed Tomoe there and smiled. "Tomoe!"

Tomoe just smiled at her. "Konnichiwa, Yinna-chan."

Yinna held her hand and said, "Why don't you come with me? Can she mommy?" she asked her mother.

"Can I mommy?" Tomoe asked Tomoyo.

"Sure baby. Don't go too long okay? Just around this store." Tomoyo said.

"Hai!" Tomoe nodded and then looked around with her friend.

"You seem to be doing fine as a mother." Sakura commented.

"Huh? How did you know I'm Tomoe's mother? And how come you're not surprised?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well," she started as they went to a table and sat there. "Let's just say it's a secret about your past."

"Ooookay," Tomoyo said.

"Dad, come with me! I'm going to show you something awesome!" Xeng said while holding his father's hand. Eriol went to Tomoyo and Sakura and sat with them.

Syaoran looked at his wife, Sakura and she said, "Don't spoil Xeng, Syaoran!" she said.

"I'll try," Syaoran replied as he went around with Xeng.

"Where's Tomoe, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked sitting beside her since Sakura is across Tomoyo.

"She's just around with Yinna looking at some stuff." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh." Eriol said.

"Excuse me guys, I'll just go to the bathroom." Sakura excuse herself.

"Okay." Tomoyo said.

Eriol was watching Syaoran and Xeng play with each other with some toys. He then whispered to Tomoyo, "Hey, when can we have a boy?" he asked.

Tomoyo looked at him and blushed when she saw his famous wisdom smirk.

"Well?" Eriol teased.

Tomoyo then also smirked and said, "How about we start now?" she whispered seductively as she traced her fingers along Eriol's jaw line and her other hand was tracing his chest.

"Sure." Eriol said as he wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist and leaned in. Tomoyo also leaned in and they were closer and closer and closer and closer until Tomoyo whispered in his ear, "You're an idiot Eriol." she said while she pulled away from Eriol's hold.

"Aww! And it was pretty close as well!" Eriol whined whilst Tomoyo giggled and placed her forefinger on his lips.

"Next time, I promise... if there's a next time..." Tomoyo said.

Yinna and Tomoe came back and saw Eriol and Tomoyo sitting in the table. Yinna then asked, "Umm... auntie, where's mommy?" Yinna asked.

"Oh, she only went to the bathroom." Tomoyo replied.

"I'm back!" Sakura said. "Sorry I took so long." she apologized.

"Why don't you two sit down for awhile," Tomoyo said to Yinna and Tomoe.

"'Kay!" Yinna and Tomoe chorused as they sat down.

"What took you so long Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I got a phone call from Yinna and Xeng's teacher," Sakura replied.

"Oh? What did she say?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah mommy, what did Utaru-sensei told you?" Yinna asked while Tomoe sat on her father's lap.

"Well, nothing concerns about Yinna but Xeng has been naughty again in school. Xeng got into another fight and this time it's with a girl." Sakura said.

"He really is a replica of Syaoran, don't you agree?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Hey! It's not funny." pouted Syaoran from behind which made the girls giggle.

Tomoyo looked at Xeng and he too had his bottom lip in a pouting way. She then saw a paper bag being held by Xeng.

"What's in the bag?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well Xeng really wants this remote control car even though he already has lots in his room." Syaoran explained.

"Demo otousan! It's a collection!" Xeng whined.

Sakura slapped Syaoran in the arm. "I told you not to spoil him. Look what have you done." she said.

"Oh come on, you know I'm limitless." Syaoran said.

"True but that doesn't mean you can just buy him whatever he wants." Sakura glared at him.

"This should be fun," Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura 'hmph'ed and stuck her nose in the air and ignored Syaoran. She then looked at Yinna and said, "Come on Yinna, why don't we go get some supper?"

"Okay! I'm hungry." Yinna replied.

"We'll come too." Tomoyo said as she stood up with Eriol and Tomoe.

"Sure." Sakura said while she was holding Yinna's hand. "Where do you wanna eat?"

"Anywhere that has dumplings and noodles." Eriol said.

"Yeah," Tomoe said.

"Okay let's go find some place." Sakura said leaving her husband and son in the toy store.

"Aww that sucks!" Syaoran said while Xeng frowned.

Xeng don't really want that so he ran after her sister and said to her mother, "Okaasan, gomen nasai. I won't do it again I'm promise!"

Sakura raised a brow and said, "Really?"

Xeng nodded.

"Okay then." Sakura said.

"How about Otousan?" Xeng asked.

"It depends if he wanna come." Sakura said loud enough so Syaoran can hear it.

Syaoran groaned and went to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Of course I wanna come," Syaoran said and kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Tomoyo said as he covered Tomoe's eyes. "Get a room you guys and set a good example for the kids!"

"Sorry," Syaoran squeaked and let go of Sakura but not before whispering, "We'll continue this later in our room." he smirked. Sakura blushed and pushed away from Syaoran.

Yinna and Tomoe giggled since Tomoyo's hands were already out of her eyes.

Eriol just sniggered in the background while Xeng was shocked wide-eyed.

Tomoyo then said, "Okay, so where are we going to eat?"

**Author's Notes**  
Okay. As I said, sorry for the long update! Hope you do forgive me. I'm still working on what they'll do in the 5th chapter. I'm very open to comments, suggestions, requests, flames, reviews, everything!

Always smiling,

scarlet03 ☺


End file.
